


Bargain with the devil

by FlowersAndLace



Category: La Comédie Humaine - Honoré de Balzac, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: After all what else is blackmail sex, Community: Making Hugo Spin, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scarpia Ultimatum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersAndLace/pseuds/FlowersAndLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/11823.html?thread=3759663#t3759663<br/>Vautrin and Enjolras make a bargain.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bargain with the devil

Café Musain, 1831

" I will secure the freedom of your friends as well as my assistance in avoiding further  congress with the authorities. You will spend one night with me." 

 Enjolras  stared at the older man; Vautrin put his hand to Enjolras´s slender one.

Enjolras snatched his hand away and gave Vautrin a furious glance. "I am not prostituting myself...."

" I just want opportunity to enjoy your flower-like beauty. Believe me, I have met lot of  people  in  all filthiness of youth,  and I don´t think you are the prostitute.  What I think is thus: you can save lives of your friends. They are so young and waiting execution!"

Enjolras  was quiet for a moment. Then he nodded, coldly. "Deal!" 

 

 

 

 


End file.
